Meet Sachiko Fukosawa
by Rose Sakura
Summary: Mikan is a very powerful person for the academy. She is the founder and the president. What if she decided to study in the academy as a nerd? Can she keep her identity a secret? Or will she be forced to tell the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The New Student**

The sky is dark and rain is pouring down. The students are all in the class. Now in the principal office, the three headmasters are talking.

"Mikan-sama, please reconsider your decision." Ryo said. He's the ESP.

"My decision is final. There's no need to reconsider it." Mikan replied

"But we are only worried about your safety." Hii-sama said

"What's to worry about? I'm gonna be using a fake identity, change my appearance and even use a default alice and be a no star nerd." She explained

"Okay then, Mikan-sama. But there are some conditions." Kazu said. He's the HSP.

"What are those conditions?" She asked

"First: You have to continue your work and be efficient"

"Second: You are not joining any ability type and need to wear alice control devices."

"Third: You are allowed to live in the dorms for the sake of appearance purposes but you have to sleep in the house we designed for you."

"Fourth: You are to continue your training but do not participate in Physical Education 'cause you'll give it away."

"Fifith: You are only allowed in the central town twice a month"

"Sixth: You are not allowed to show any emotions"

"Seventh: You are only allowed to participate in the celbrations with our permission"

"Eigth: You are to wear a different uniform than the students"

"Ninth: You are not allowed to have friends. You can talk to Shiki, Andou and Harada but minimize it."

"Tenth: You are not allowed to fall in love."

"I understand. When do I start?" Mikan said

"You are to start tomorrow. Go to sleep." Kazu answered

Mikan went to her room and sleep. The next day, Mikan woke up very early. It's only 4:00 a.m. Mikan took a long bath. She changed her hair to a waist length silver with blue and red highlights and tied it in 2 braids. She also changed her amber eyes to deep blue eyes. She saw her modified uniform. A long sleeve white polo, a black pleated mini-skirt, a black long-sleeve blazer jacket, a black 3-inch boots, knee-length white socks and a black tie. She wore it and a thick glasses. Then noticed a box with a note.

_**'Wear this. Somebody will come pick you up'**_

She opened the box and saw a chocker with a cross pendant. She wore it knowing it's a powerful alice control device. Then there's a knock on the door. She took her bag and keys then opened the door. Hii-sama was waiting there for her. She locked the door.

"Good morning Mikan-sama." Hii-sama greeted

"Good morning" Mikan replied

"I'll be escorting you to the classroom and be explaining the rules and how things work around here" she said

Then they began to walk. While they are walking, Hii-sama are explaining things to her.

"You'll be joining the Middle School division in section I-A. Your adviser will be Narumi. There are two representatives: Yuu Tobita and Hotaru Imai. Natsume Hyugga is gonna be your partner. Senri Shiki will also be there so there's not much to worry about. As for your star rankin, we obligded by your decision so you'll be a no-star instead of a special star. You are the only no-star. Your room is located in the attic and is already fixed. Once you've reached your room, you should teleport to the house that you'll live. We install survaillance camera in front of your no-star room so that you'll know when there's someone so you could teleport back. As for your ability type, normally you'll be in dangerous ability but we have decided that you are not gonna be in any of them. So now I'm just gonna tell you the basis of the ability types. First is the technical ability. It consists of students that spends more time in inventing and research. Second is the latent type. The students in this class have the normal type alice. Third is the somatic type. The students mostly have the pheremone type and anything that concerns the human body. Fourth is the special ability. They are the most unique because their alices don't belong in any ability type. And lastly the dangerous ability. Studens whose alice is considered to be dangerous belongs here. Most of them do missions for the academy." Hii-sama explained

Meanwhile in the classroom, Narumi entered the room.

"Good morning my lovely students" Narumi greeted the class

The class just groaned.

"Anyway, today we'll be having a new student. She'll be here soon as I was told. I want you all to be in your best behavior." he said

Then there's a knock on the door. Hii-sama entered

"Good morning." Hii-sama greeted.

"Good morning Hii-sama." the students greeted back

"So Hii-sama what brought you here?" Narumi asked

"I escorted the new student. You can come in now." Hii-sama replied

Mikan opened the door and walked gracefully to Hii-sama's side.

"Introduce yourself."Hii-sama instructed

"Sachiko Fukosawa. 13 years old. Wielder of Nullification alice. I'm a no-star." Mikan said. She's using a fake name to hide her identity (Just a precaution, Don't be confuse if I refer Mikan as Sachiko and vise versa)

"So any questions?" Narumi asked

"Sensei, why is her uniform different?"

"Who's gonna her partner?"

"What's her ability type?"

"I better be going. I still got work to do." Hii-sama said leaving

"Well I can't answer all your questions since we are gonna have a teachers meeting. Fukosawa-san, please take the seat next to Hyugga. It's at the last row near the window. Now behave and get acquainted with each other. " Narumi said twirling out of the classroom.

Mikan just walked to her seat with everybody watching each and every move she make. Once she sat down, the room became noisy. Yuu and Hotaru went near Sachiko.

"I'm Yuu Tobita and this is Hotaru Imai." Yuu said pointing to Hotaru

"We are the class representatives. Feel free to approach us if you have problem." he continued

"Nice to meet you both." Sachiko replied

"So who is your partner?" Hotaru asked

"I heard he goes by the name of Natsume Hyugga" she replied

Luna started screaming at her.

"Oi. Don't feel cocky new student. Just because your Natsume-sama's partner and seatmate doesn't mean that you could get his affection." Luna said

Hotaru began to be irritated so she took out her baka gun and started shooting her.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

The gang approached her.

"Don't worry about that. Hotaru is just annoyed. By the way, I'm Anna Umenomiya" Anna said

"She should know better than to annoy Hotaru. Nonoko Ogosawara" Nonoko said

"What can I say? She's an idiot. Sumire Shouda" Sumire said

"I heard your Natsume's partner. Cool. Kokoroyomi Yome. Koko for short." Koko said

Then the door opened. It revealed Natsume, Ruka and Senri.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Partner?! Best friend?!**

All the fans started screaming. Natsume, Ruka and Senri just don't care at all.

"KYAAAA!!!"

"NATSUME-SAMA"

"RUKA-SAMA"

"SENRI-SAMA"

"I LOVE YOU!"

It continued until they reached their seats. Natsume saw Sachicko(Mikan) sitting on his chair.

"Oi, little girl move. You are sitting on my seat" Natsume ordered

Sachicko looked up and saw Natsume.

"I do believe that this is my seat since Narumi-sensei assigned it." She said

The class was just amazed that the new girl talked back to Natsume. Natsume, on the other hand, just smirked.

"I don't care what Naru told you but you are sitting on my seat so MOVE." He said

"Come on, Natsume. Don't be too harsh on the new girl. By the way, I'm Ruka Nogi." Ruka said

"I don't care if she is new or not." He replied

He quickly took the seat next to Sachiko knowing that it's no use arguing. Ruka sat besides him.

"Hyugga, I think that you should know that she is your partner." Hoatru said

"Natsume got a partner?!" Senri said

"Yeah. She just transferred today." Anna said

"What's her name?" he asked

"Sachiko Fukosawa" Nonoko answered

Senri was shocked.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude or anything but I think I'm capable enough to introduce myself to others." Sachicko said standing up.

Senri and Sachicko just looked at each other. Then without a warning, Senri hugged her. The class were shocked. They didn't expect that Senri knew the new girl. Senri let go of her. The gang quickly asked them a question.

"So you two knew each other?" Yuu asked

"Yeah. She's my best friend. I didn't expect her to be in this school." Senri answered.

"Same here but it's not like we were really close." Sachiko said

"Sachiko you are being mean again." he said

"And you are being a baby." she replied

Senri smiled. He really missed her.

"Wow. You two must be really close." Anna commented

"What made you said that?" Koko asked

"I mean even the simple thing that Sachiko did made Senri smiled. It took us a long time for him to smile to us." she explained

They were all surprised by Anna's statement. The atmosphere is getting akward so Senri decided to change the topic.

"So I heard that you are Natsume's partner." Senri said

"Yes. I am." Sachiko replied

"Since you already met him, what do you think of him?" he asked

"I think of him as an arogant jerk." she answered straightly.

The gang just laughed at her answered while Natsume was pissed. Sachiko sat down again and read a book.

"Wow. That's gotta be a first." Nonoko said

"Well they say that's there are always a first for everything ." Sumire said

" So Hyugga what do you think of what Fukosawa-san think of you? "

"I honestly don't care what she thinks of me. It's just a good thing that there is one less bitch on my back." Natsume answered

Sachiko twitched hearing Natsume's answer. She hate being called a bitch because she is not certainly a bitch.

"You know Natsume if you value your life I suggest that you don't call Sachiko a bitch because she doesn't like being called one." Senri said.

"I can call her whatever I want." Natsume replied.

"But don't come to me if something happens to you. I did warn you." Senri said as he went to sit down.

The classes began. It went on normally. Sachiko were called to answer in every subject to answer a question. She answered all correctly. Natsume was amazed so are the other students. They thought that she is really a nerd.

_'She's something else. Maybe she's fine as my partner.'_ Natsume thought smirking while looking at Sachiko who is reading again rather than paying attention to class. After class, Sachiko packed her things preparing to leave. Senri decided to go with her to the dorms.

"So are you gonna go back to the dorms now Senri?"Koko asked

"Yeah. I'm gonna go with Sachiko. We have a lot to talk about."Senri answered.

Natsume hearing this conversation took this opportunity to know more about his so called partner.

"I'll go with you."Natsume said

The others were shocked at his statement. Hotaru just smirked.

"You shouldn't come with us Natsume. This is a personal talk." Senri said

"So? I don't care. I think that it's a great way to know my partner. Don't you think so?" Natsume replied.

Sachiko sighed as the two continue to bicker.

_'This is getting too bothersome. I should get going.'_Sachiko thought leaving.

Koko saw her leaving and just smiled. The two didn't even noticed.

"You know if you are going to the dorms with Fukosawa-san shouldn't you be with her than arguing here." Anna said

The two quickly rushed out of the classroom chasing Sachiko.

_'Partner or best friend? I wonder who'll win in the end.'_Hotaru thought.

**To be continued....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Announcement**

Today is Friday. It's been two days since Sachiko transferred. Right now the gang are all gathered around Sachiko.

"So Sachiko, are you going to Central Town tomorrow?" Anna asked

"No." Sachiko answered

"Why?" Nonoko asked

"Because I don't have time." She replied

"Why?" Sumire asked

"Because I'm busy." She answered

"Why?" Koko asked

"Because I just can't and please stop asking me why." She said

"Okay then. So when will you be able to go?" Anna asked

Sachiko sighed. She just chose to ignore them and just read. The four continue to tease her. Yuu noticed that Sachiko is reading a different book each day.

"Fukosawa-san, if you don't mind me asking, why are you reading different book each day?" he asked

"Because I'll always finish it so I read different book each day." Sachiko answered

"Nerd." Luna commented

The class just laughed.

"I mean look at her. Big glasses and thick books." Luna added

Sachiko just ignored her. She knew better that it is best if she doesn't do anything.

_'I wonder what will they do if they found out that I'm one of the higher ups.' _Sachiko thought.

Then Natsume, Ruka and Senri arrived.

"NATSUME-SAMA"

"RUKA-SAMA"

"SENRI-SAMA"

"I LOVE YOU!"

They quickly went to their seats. Senri raw Sachiko and smiled.

"Good morning Sachiko." Senri greeted.

Sachiko just ignored him and continue to read. Natsume smirked. They continue to talk.

"So are you guys gonna come with us to Central Town tomorrow?" Anna asked

"Sure. I don't have anything to do tomorrow." Ruka answered.

"I guess I'm able to go."Senri said

"Hn." Natsume said.

"So we'll go to Central Town tomorrow. Nogi smile." Hotaru said.

"What?"Ruka asked.

Hotaru took a picture of him.

"Nice picture Nogi."Hotaru said smirking.

"Imai."Ruka said chasing Hotaru around the room.

The others just watched. Senri decided to asked Sachiko a question.

"So Sachiko, what do you think of Imai?"Senri asked

"Hotaru Imai is known for being the ice queen and blackmailer but I know that despite all that she cares deeply for the ones she loves. And if I know any better, Imai and Nogi may be dating."Sachiko answered.

The gang were shocked at her statement except Natsume who is smirking. The chase was over because Hotaru shoot Ruka with Baka Gun.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Ruka passed out but woke up soon enough. They all sat down because classes are about to start. Narumi entered the classroom twirling. He's wearing a pink gown.

"Good morning class."Narumi greeted.

The students began asking him questions.

"What's the occassion"

"Why are you wearing something like that Naru?"

"Naru why are you so gay?"

_'I'm sure that they'll be surprise by my announcement. They will be also happy for the masquarade ball.'_ Narumi thought not knowing tha Koko read his mind.

"Okay class. I have an announcent to make. On Monday you won't have classes because-"Narumi said but were interrupted by cheers.

"Yehey!"

"Wohoo"

"I hate to interrupt your fun but I'm not finish yet. As I have said, you have no classes on Monday because there will be a masquarade ball on Sunday. Everybody is invited but not all are required to attend." Narumi said

The class started talking to each other.

"What will I wear?"

"I want to dance with Natsume-sama"

"I want Ruka-sama touch my hand."

"I want Senri-sama to hold me in his arms."

The class were talking that they did not notice that Narumi left them. They were too busy day dreaming and planning. The gang are all gathered at the last row talking.

"I can't wait for our shopping trip tomorrow." Nonoko said

"Tomorrow my body will hurt so much."Koko said.

The guys agree at his statement while the girls laughed except Hotaru and Sachiko.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Central Town**

It's a bright Saturday morning at the academy. Right now almost all of the students are in Central Town buying things for the Masquarade Ball tomorrow. On the otherhand, Mikan(Sachiko) is her house(It's one of the condition in Chapter 1). Her hair and eyes are not in disguise. She is currently working. She's thinking about the thing that Kazu said to her yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Mikan is just about to go to sleep when somebody knocked on her door._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"Come in." Mikan said_

_Kazu went inside._

_"Good evening Mikan-sama. My deepest apologies if I am interrupting you." Kazu said._

_"Iie. It's fine. What made you cdome here at this time of night?" she asked_

_"I came to tell you that we permit you to go to the Masquarade Ball." he answered_

_"I don't intend to go to 'that' particular event. It's not my thing." she replied._

_"Mikan-sama please reconsider your decision. It's one event that the three of us allowed you to go. It's such a waste if you chose not to go." he said_

_"Okay then. I'll reconsider my decision. Is there anything else?" she replied._

_"No. That's all. And also before I forgot, you are allowed to go there as Mikan Sakura." he said leaving._

_Mikan was surprised then became angry because Kazu. He left her to think_

**End of flashback**

Mikan sighed then all of the sudden, the alarm goes off. She looked at the reason it goes off. After looking, she sighed. She disgues herself as Sachiko then teleport herself to her no-star room. Meanwhile outside Sachiko's no-star room, Anna, Nononoko, Hotaru and Sumire are all waiting for Sachiko to open her door.

"Should I knock again?" Anna asked

"No, Anna. There's no need for that. If she doesn't open the door in 1 minute, I'll break it down." Hotaru said.

"If she doesn't hurry up, all the good clothes will be gone and I'll blame the two of you." Sumire said to Anna and Nonoko.Then Sachiko opened the door. She's wearing loose clothes.

"Finally." Nonoko said.

"What do you need?"Sachiko asked

"We're going to Central Town, silly." Anna said

"I told you I'm not going. I'm busy."

"We know that but we didn't listen." Anna and Nonoko said as they went in.

"But-" Sachiko said but were interrupted.

"It's no use reasoning with them. I tried a lot but they kept getting what they want especially when it comes to shopping." Sumire said as she went inside following the two.

Sachiko sighed. She and Hotaru went inside. Her room is pretty impressive for the a no-star. It was quite like the room of a special star.

"Nice room." Hotaru commented

"Thanks." Sachiko replied

Then all of the sudden the twins pulled her. They started changing her clothes, styling her hair and putting make-up. After 10 minutes, Sachiko is wearing a white tube dress just below her knees and white ballet shoes. Her hair is curled and her make-up was light. She also was forced to wear contancts that revealed her deep blue eyes. Before she could say anything else, she was dragged by the twins. They arrived at the bus stop after a few minutes. The guys are just waiting for them. They stopped in front of them. Nobody recognize Sachiko.

"Sorry we're late we fetched Sachiko along."Anna said

"Where is she?"Ruka asked not recognizing Sachiko.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm right here." Sachiko said.

The others just laughed at Ruka while Natsume and Hotaru smirked. Then the bus arrived and they all went in. The ride was only for a few minutes.

"I'm sure you'll like Central Town." Nonoko said

After they arrived, Sachiko was dragged to shops by the twins.

"I feel sorry for Fukosawa-san. She's going to a torture." Yuu said.

"You know you guys shouldn't be sorry for her. The ones who should be sorry are you guys." Hotaru said.

The guys gulped and prepare theirselves to hell as like they call it. After 4 hours of shopping and visiting shop to shop, they are finally done. The guys were beat tired while the girls are still full of energy.

"Come on let's go home." Anna said.

"Finally." Koko said.

They rode the bus back to the dorms. Once they went in, they started talking about the ball tomorrow.

"I can't wait for the ball tomorrow. It's gonna be exciting." Sumire said.

"Everyone will go right?" Anna asked

"Yeah" everyone answered except Sachiko.

"What about you Sachiko?" Nonoko asked

"I'm not going. It's not like that it's compulsory." Sachiko answered.

Before anyone could ask her a question, they arrived and Sachiko left. They just watched her leave.

_'Sachiko/ Fukosawa-san.'_ they all thought.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if i haven't been able to update recently since I've been really busy with school. I hope that you will all like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Masquarade Ball**

It's three hours before the ball and all the girls are busy preparing except for Mikan. She is currently reading a book. Then all of the sudden, there was a knock on her door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Mikan said

Kazu went in and saw Mikan reading.

"I thought by now you are gonna be preparing." Kazu said

"I'm not going." Mikan answered

"Why not? It's gonna be fun." he said

"Not interested." she replied

"Then, can I ask you a favor?" he asked

"What it is?" she asked

"Promise me first that you'll do it." he said

"Okay. I'll do it whatever it is." she replied

Kazu smirked.

"I want you to go to the ball tonight." Kazu said

"NO WAY! I won't go to THAT STUPID BALL." Mikan said.

"You have to. You promised. Remember?" he said

Mikan sighed. She knows that she have to go if she still wants to go to school as Sachiko.

"Fine. I'll go to the ball so leave me alone to prepare myself." Mikan said.

Kazu obliged Mikan's wishes and left the room. Mikan sighed and lie down on her bed. She took a bath and started preparing for the ball. She finished with 30 minutes to spare. She wore a black tube balloon gown with complicated designs in silver beads. It reached until her feet. Her make-up is just simple. She let her hair down with curls at end. Her mask is silver which covers half of her. Her accessories are a pair of ruby earrings and a black chocker.

_'It's still too early to go'_Mikan thought as she decided to read a book.

Meanwhile at the front of the entrance hall where the ball is gonna take place, the students started arriving including the gang. They just couldn't wait especially Anna. All the girls are wearing gowns while all the boys are wearing tuxedo or coat and tie. They are also wearing mask. They started going inside.

"I can't believe it. I'm so excited." Anna said

"Me too. It's just too bad that Sachiko got ill" Nonoko said

"She's ill?" Senri asked

"Yeah. We visited her early this afternoon only to saw her in her bed reading a book. Then when we mentioned the ball, she started coughing and told us that she can't go because she's ill so we let her be." Anna said.

Senri and Ruka started laughing while Natsume and Hotaru smirked at the two. The two didn't know the reason why they are Ruka and Senri are laughing. After a few minutes, Tsubasa and Misaki showed up. They both wore their mask but still can be recognized. They went were the gang was.

"Hey." Tsubasa greeted.

The others replied except Hotaru and Natsume

"So where is the girl who is Natsume's partner?" he asked.

"Apparently she is sick so she can't make it." Yuu said while laughing.

"Okay." Tsubasa said not sure why Yuu is laughing.

After a few minutes, the ball started. After one hour, Mikan stopped reading and she was officially late.

_'Shit. I'm late. Well I don't care. I just hate the fact that when I entered they'll all be looking at me.'_Mikan thought as she left her house. She took her time to reach the hall since she was already late. When she arrived, everyone looked at her. She walked gracefully everyone watched her every move and they were amazed how she could move gracefully. Once she sat down, the staring stopped and she sighed. She sat alone on the table. The gang was just staring at her. Senri, Tsubasa and Misaki wen near her. Mikan looked up and saw the three she smiled

"I never expect to see you here. I do know that you hated these kinds of events." Senri said.

"I do. It's not my choice to go here but luck isn't on my side." Mikan replied

"I even heard you were ill." he said smirking.

"Did you honestly believe that? Of course I'm not ill or otherwise I won't be here." she replied also smirking.

"So you are Natsume's partner?" Tsubasa asked

She just nod.

"Wow. I didn't expect it to be you. Of all the people it was you. It's just pretty unbelievable."

"Tsubasa, I think that what you are thinking is wrong. I am Hyugga's partner but not as Mikan Sakura but as Sachiko Fukosawa, a nerd no-star." Mikan said

"Oh man. I thought I could finally get back at him." he said.

Misaki hit Tsubasa hard.

"Grow up Tsubasa." Misaki said

They all ended up laughing. The gang is just looking at them. They were curious about Mikan.

"Imai, do you know her?" Sumire asked

"Unfortunately, I don't. But I will soon" Hotaru said

Senri asked Mikan to dance and she agreed. The song that was playing was Lucky. The two couldn't help to smile at each other."How ironic isn't it? I am dancing with my best friend." Mikan said

"What if I'm really in love with my best friend?" Senri asked.

Mikan was shocked. Then suddenly, blushed bright red. Senri just smiled and began singing her the song.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Everytime we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home again _

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music, fell the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Senri brought back a very red face Mikan back to the table. Tsubasa and Misaki both smirked.

"Senri, what did you do to Mikan?" Misaki asked

"Nothing." Senri answered

"Then why is her face so red? You must have sang her a song." Tsubasa said

Mikan blushed even harder. Senri blushed. Tsubasa and Misaki laughed at their reaction. Natsume just stare at them. He's been staring at Mikan since she walked in. Tsubasa pulled Mikan to the dance floor. He became angry when he saw her having fun with Tsubasa. He wanted to be the one to do that. He is very confused.

_'Why am I like this? I'm not usually like this. I don't even know who she is. I wanted to burn Andou and Senri. Argh. I don't know what is happening to me. Is it what they call love at first sight? Is it? Am I jealous?'_Natsume thought as she watched Mikan dancing with Senri.

Senri led back Mikan back to the table. Natsume stood up. Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at Natsume. Mikan was not aware of what was happening. Then all of the suden, Natsume stopped in front of Mikan. The crowed gasped as Natsume knelt in front of her and took her hand. The crowd was waiting for Natsume's words.

"May I have a dance with you, madamoiselle?" Natsume asked kissing Mikan's hand.

Mikan was shocked so is the crowd.

"Of course." Mikan replied smiling

Natsume led Mikan to the dance floor. All who used to occuppy it left. The only person left there is Mikan and Natsume. Then the music started playing. They started dancing. Everyone is watching them.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mikan asked

"Aren't you already asking me one?" Natsume said

"I know. I'm just kind of curious why you wanna dance with me." she replied

"Isn't obvious? Don't you know that you are the most beautiful girl here." he replied

Mikan blushed. Natsume smiled. The others can't believe that The Natsume Hyugga is dancing with someone and they didn't even know who was she.

"I can't believe what I am seeing" Koko said

"You are not the only one." Anna said

Hotaru is currently videotaping the whole thing. She knows that it will sell a lot. Mikan and Natsume continues to dance and Senri can't help being jealous. Mikan and Natsume were enjoying it.

"What's your name?" Natsume asked

"It will really a pleasure to let you know my name but sadly I can't." Mikan answered.

Natsume is about to asked why but suddenly the time struck 11:45.

"I have to go." Mikan said

"Are you Cinderella?" Natsume asked

"No. I don't want to go to this ball in the first place. I was just forced. I didn't promise that I'm gonna finish this event." Mikan answered

Mikan left and Natsume just watched her smirking

_'Goodbye Cinderella.'__ Natsume thought smirking._

Mikan walked backed to her house smiling. She's thinking about what happened

_'I guess that it wasn't a bad idea to go to this kinds of event'_ Mikan thought.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Talk about the ball and rumours**

It's a bright afternoon at the academy. Right now, the gang are in one of the cafe in Central Town. They were discussing about the ball

"I can't believe it. The Natsume Hyugga got left in the dance floor by a girl." Koko said laughing

"Do you want to be Koko-crunch" Natsume said

Koko immediately stopped laughing.

"But you have to agree that it is pretty unbelievable." Sumire said

"She was so pretty. I wonder who she is." Anna said

"Do you know her Natsume?" Nonoko asked

"No." Natsume answered

"But didn't you danced with her?" Anna asked

"I did." he answered

"Then what's her name?" Nonoko asked

"I don't know. Ask Senri." he replied

They all looked at Senri who is drinking a tea.

"So Senri do you know her name?" Yuu asked

"I do but it's a secret." Senri replied

"So how did you asked her to dance, Natsume if you did not know her name?" Ruka asked

Senri smirked and Natsume chose to ignore the question.

"Did you all forget idiots? He knelt down and kissed her hands." Hotaru said.

"Don't forget that he also said _'May I heave this dance, madamosielle' _" Senri said immitating Natsume's voice

The three girls squealed. The guys and Hotaru smirked. Natsume blushed but no one noticed

"By the way, where is Sachiko?" Anna asked

"She's sick." Senri answered

"Is it for real this time?" Koko asked

"Yeah. I went to her room this morning only to find out she has a fever so I took her to the hospital." he answered

"It's too bad that she didn't attend yesterday." Nonoko said

Then Misaki and Tsubasa appeared.

"So Natsume, how does it feel to be left in the dance floor by a girl?" Tsubasa asked as they sat down.

Natsume twichted and burned a little fraction of Tsubasa's hair. The others laughed at Natsume's reaction.

"So how was tha ball?" Misaki asked everyone.

"It was so much fun. It's like -" Anna said

" - being in a fairytale. Everyone is so -" Nonoko said

" - beautiful. I wish it would happen again and - "

" - then Sachiko and Natsume's mystery girl -"

"- will come with us."

Anna and Nonoko said finishing each other sentences. The gang were shocked at the two

"Are you sure that the two of you are not twins?" Sumire asked

"Yes." Anna said

"But we might be cousin." Nonoko said

"What about you guys?" Misaki asked

"Fine."

"It's okay."

"hn."

"Okay."

"Wonderful. So many cute guys."

"The foods were delicous especially the crab brains."

The others sweatdrop at Hotaru's answer.

"So Hotaru did you took any pictures?" Senri asked

"In fact I do. I took many pictures including a video." Hotaru said with money glinting in her eyes.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' _everyone thought

"So Senri I think that your night was perfect yesterday wasn't it?" Tsubasa teased

"Why so?" Sumire asked

Before Tsubasa could answer Sumire's question, Senri spoke.

"It's nothing. Tsubasa is just teasing me. Of course, I did have a good night since it's been awhile since I attended this kind of events." Senri said

"Where is Natsume's partner?" Misaki asked

"Apparently, she is sick this time unlike yesterday." Ruka answered

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked

"It's nothing Andou. I bet that you couldn't understand it one bit." Natsume said

Tsubasa ignored Natsume's statement.

"Hotaru did you have a video of Natsume's dance with the mystery girl as you like to call it." Misaki asked

"In fact, I do and I'm willing to sell you a copy for 500 rabbits including one embarassing photo of Hyugga and 5 embarassing photos of Nogi." Hotaru said

"Imai." Ruka said

"Shut it Nogi." she replied

"Why do you keep taking my picture?" he asked

'"Because it's the number one item and sells a lot." she answered

"Or is it because you are falling for Ruka?" Natsume said

It became quiet. Then all of the sudden 6 shots of baka gun were heard.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Ruka and Natsume are passed out on the floor with three bumps on their head.

_'They should have known better than to mess with Imai/Hotaru.'_ everyone thought.

"I almost forgot. Is the rumors true?" Tsubasa asked Hotaru

"What rumours?" Anna asked

"Well, there's a rumour going on that a student caught Hotaru and Ruka kissing under a tree." Misaki said

The others were shocked. They looked at Hotaru who is drinking her coffee.

"Of course not. I wouln't kiss Nogi. Now tell me who spread this false rumour." Hotaru said

"A girl from your section. Wakako i think." Tsubasa said.

Hotaru drink her coffee again. She's thinking of ways to toture the girl who spread the rumours. It is true that she and Ruka kissed since they have been dating for a month now in secret. She suspect that Natsume knew about it but kept his mouth shut because he fully knows the consequence if he revealed it.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Visit at the Hospital**

It's a bright Tuesday morning and Senri is currently at the hospital visiting Mikan.

"How are you feeling now?" Senri asked with concern in his voice.

"Much better." Mikan replied smiling a little.

"You really had me worried yesterday." he said.

"Gomen." she apologized.

**_Flashback (Yesterday Morning)_**

Senri walked the halls of the dorm heading to Sachiko's room. Once he reached the place, he knocked on the door.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

A few minutes later, the door was opened by a panting Sachiko. Her face is also red.

"Are you okay?" Senri asked.

"I'm fine. Why do you asked?" Sachiko replied. She was having trouble breathing.

Then all of the sudden, she fainted. It's a good thing that he caught her before she fall to the floor. He decided to brought her to the hospital since she clearly needs medical attention.

**_End of flashback_**

"Just don't do it again. You know that you are imporatant to me." Senri said patting Mikan's head.

"I won't." Mikan said.

"Well, I should be going or I'll be late. I'll visit you again in the afternoon. I'll text you if somebody is gonna come with me." he said.

"Okay. Thank you for visiting me." she replied.

Senri kissed her cheeks before he left. Mikan blushed. Meanwhile in the classroom, the gang is waiting for Senri.

"Where do you think he is?" Nonoko asked

"Relax. He's fine. I saw him left early." Yuu said.

"But if that's the case why isn't he here?" Anna asked.

Then Senri walked in before homeroom start. The gang immediately went to his seat.

"Where were you?"

"Why did you arrive just now?"

"Did you even realize that we were worried?"

Senri calmed them first so he could answer their questions.

"Calm down. I'mn fine." Senri said.

"Answer the questions." Sumire said.

"I wen to the hospital to visit Sachiko. Apparently, she still can't go to school and needed to stay there until the end of this week. I am sorry that I worried you all." he explained.

They were about to asked more questions but Narumi arrived so they went back to their own seats.

"Today the classes will only be till lunch because there will a teachers meeting due to the upcoming event." Narumi said then the lesson started.

During recess, the gang gathered around Senri.

"Senri is it okay if go with you to the hospital today?" Yuu asked.

"I guess so. There's no harm done if you visit. Just promise me that you'll behave while we are there or you won't be allowed to go back." Senri said.

They all nod their heads except Hotaru and Natsume.

"Then I guess that settles it. We'll visit Sachiko later after school." Senri said.

Then the classes resumed. The gang were excited to the hospital visit. Senri texted Mikan that the gang will be visiting her so she needed to disgue herself as Sachiko. By the time that classes are over, the gang decided to eat lunch first. When they were done, they headed to the hospital.

"Is it really okay that we'll visit Sachiko when we are this many?" Anna asked.

"It's fine. Her room is quite big so don't worry." Senri said.

They arrived at the hospital and quickly went to Sachiko's. Meanwhile with Sachiko, she's currently reading a book. She wearing the hospital gown and her usual disgue. She sighed and closed the book and look outside the window. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Come in." Sachiko said.

The gang went in. They were amazed by the size of the room except Senri, Natsume and Hotaru. They noticed that Sachiko is looking outside the window.

"Hey there Sachiko. How are you feeling?" Senri asked.

"Just fine. The doctor said that I'm recovering quite well but need to stay here till Friday." Sachiko answered.

"It's too bad that you got sick the day of the ball and now you can't go to school." Anna said.

"It's fine with me." she replied.

"It's just unfair that you've missed the ball." Nonoko said.

"I didn't intend to go to the ball in the first place and my sickness just cause the reason why I can't go." she said.

"It's such a shame that you didn't saw Natsume danced with a girl. It was so romantic." Sumire said. She and the twins were in their own world.

Sachiko looked outside the window. Senri was smiling. Hotaru was taking Ruka's picture. Ruka, on the otherhand, can't chase Hotaru around or they won't be allowed to visit again. Natsume was just watching Sachiko. Yuu and Koko were trying to tell their best to wake the girls from their own world. They manage to succeed. Then the gang told Sachiko what she missed in classed. They left after an hour saying that they still have homeworks to do and it was quite a lot. Sachiko sighed and changed herself back to Mikan.

_'What a tiresome visit. They certainly know how to make a person tired. But despite that, they certainly can be called as true friends even Hyugga.'__ Mikan thought before she went to sleep._

Meanwhile with the gang as they are on their way back to the dorm, they were chatting about what happened with their visit.

"I wonder what Sachiko is doing right now." Nonoko said.

"I bet she's reading a book." Yuu said.

"Maybe she is sleeping." Ruka said.

"What do you think, Senri?" Koko asked.

"Aren't you the mind reader? So you should be able to know what I am thinking." Senri said.

"I am a mind reader but the answer I'm looking for isn't what you thinking. Since you are thinking of the possible reason why Fukosawa-san got sick." Koko answered.

"I guess I'll agree with Ruka." Senri said.

They've reached the dorm and went straight to their own rooms.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Glimpse**

It's Saturday and Sachiko just went out of the hospital now. She went to the Sakura Tree and sat down not knowing that Natsume was there.

"It feels good to be out of that hospital." Sachiko said to nobody. She's smiling a little.

Natsume, who was sleeping look down to see Sachiko sleeping.

_'What does the stupid girl doing here?' _ Natsume thought.

Then Senri arrived.

"Sachiko." He called.

"What?" Sachiko asked. She was annoyed with Senri for disturbing her quiet time.

"Why did you left the hospital without waiting for me?" he asked standing in front of her.

"Don't be such a baby. You do know how I hate hospital." She replied.

"Why do you always have to be mean?" he asked feigning hurt.

"Don't be too childish Senri. It doesn't suits you." She said smiling

Then the two laughed. Natsume, whose watching the scene were shocked.

_'I never knew that Fukosawa could laugh.' _Natsume thought as he continues to watch the scene.

"Sachiko they wanted to meet you in bear's house." Senri said.

"Oh, come on. I only got out. I wanted to roam the place first before going to see them." Sachiko said.

"Come on, Sachiko. They are dying to see you. They haven't seen" He said.

"I'll agree but under one condition." She replied

"What's that?" he asked.

"You have to catch me first." She answered as she started running around the tree.

Senri chased Sachiko around the tree. Their chase was full of smiles and laughers. Finally, Senri caught Sachiko in the waist.

"KYAAAAA!" Sachiko screamed.

"Caught you at last." Senri said.

The two end up laughing. Senri didn't remove his arms on her waist. Natsume was shocked and couldn't believe what was happening. Sachiko and Senri were looking at each others eyes. Their foreheads touched. They were about to kiss but suddenly a noise was heard. They immediately broke apart. They were both blushing.

_'OMG! What am I thinking? I wonder where did that noise came from.' _Sachiko thought.

_'That was so close. If it wasn't for the noise, I would have kissed her.' _Senri thought

They both look at each other then blushed. Then they laughed.

"Well that was awkward." Senri said.

"Yeah." Sachiko agreed.

Natsume was the one who created the noise. He wasn't so sure why in the first place he did it.

"We should go." Senri said.

"I think so too. I didn't want them to wait that long. And I did promise that I'll come if you caught me and you did." Sachiko said.

They left the Sakura tree. Natsume jumped down and decided to follow them. They went to the Northern Forest. They stopped at the bear's house. They were greeted by Misaki and Tsubasa.

"Wow. You like a nerd." Tsubasa said to Sachiko not bothering to be polite.

"I'm suppose to like one, Tsubasa." Sachiko answered.

"So what's your name when you were in that form?" Misaki asked.

Natsume who was listening were curious by the conservation and Misaki's question.

_'What does Harada mean?' _ Natsume thought

Sachiko decided to answer Misaki's question.

"Sachiko Fukosawa." Sachiko answered.

"Nice name. It's far from your real name, Mikan." Tsubasa said.

"Won't you feel more comfortable if you were talking to the real Mikan instead of Sachiko?" she asked as she changed her appearance to Mikan.

"Gosh, it feels so nice to be back to my real form. It takes a lot of energy keeping that form." Mikan said streching.

Natsume was shocked. He saw Sachiko transformed to the girl he danced in the ball.

"You know Mikan if I'm not in love with Misaki, I would have fallen for you." Tsubasa said.

Senri kept Mikan close to him and warp his arm to her waist. Misaki hit Tsubasa hard. Natsume was ready to kill Tsubasa and Senri.

"You know Tsubasa you shouldn't have said that. You know that Misaki could break up with you or you could have broken bones." Mikan said smirking.

"I know but really do you have to hit me hard Misaki." Tsubasa said rubbing the part were Misaki hit him.

"You deserved it dumbass." Misaki said.

The two continue to bicker but ended up kissing each other. Senri and Mikan just looked at the two and smiled. Then without knowing they were also kissing. They broke apart and saw that Misaki and Tsubasa were looking at them. They were smiling at them.

"What?" they both asked.

"You know it's the first time I saw you guys kissed." Tsubasa said.

"So?" Senri asked trying not to blush.

"Also isn't that both your first kiss." Misaki said.

They both blushed bright red.

"young love." Tsubasa said.

"Urusai." Mikan said.

They continue to tease the two. Natsume was furious that Senri kissed Mikan. He continued to watched the scene.

"Mikan, do you know why the teachers have meeting last Tuesday?" Senri asked

"of course I know but I won't tell you. All I could say is be prepared." Mikan said.

"At least give us a clue." Tsubasa said.

"No way." she replied sticking her tongue out.

It was very childish but it is the real attitude of Mikan. Her friends can't help but smile. Then bear went house of his house. He saw Mikan and quickly hugged her. The two played while the others just watched. Natsume, on the otherhand, had a small smile on his face. He enjoyed watching Mikan even though he wouldn't admit it to anybody. Mikan is having a great time. It's been awhile since she had this so much fun. Senri, Tsubasa and Misaki were just glad that Mikan is having fun. They know that Mikan went through a lot. Natsume decided to leave.

_'I'll make you mine soon, Mikan.'_ Natsume thought glancing at Mikan before leaving

Mikan looked where Natsume last stayed.

"Is there any problem, Mikan?" Senri asked.

"It's nothing. I just thought that somebody was looking at me. I guess it was just my imagination." Mikan replied.

They continued their day chatting about their lives. They didn't have a clue that their lives are about to change.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Becoming His Girlfriend**

It's raining at the academy. Right now, the classes are in session.

"When acids and base combine, it forms salt. The process is called neutralization." Misaki-sensei discussed.

The class are all listening except Natsume who kept staring at Sachiko. Sachiko knew that Natsume is staring at her but don't know why. Luckily, the bell rang.

"We'll continue our discussion tomorrow." Misaki-sensei said leaving.

Students began to gather their things since it's already lunch time. Sachiko stood up so is Senri.

"I need to talk to you Fukosawa." Natsume said.

"About what, Hyugga?" Sachiko asked.

"I need to speak to you ALONE." He replied emphasizing the word alone.

Senri looked at Sachiko. Sachiko just nodded her head.

"When and where?" she asked.

"Now at the Sakura tree." Natsume replied leaving.

Senri and Sachiko talked.

"Are you sure about this?" Senri asked.

"I'll be fine." Sachiko said.

"I know but I felt that something is gonna happen." He said.

"Don't worry too much. And whatever it is, I can handle it so don't worry." She replied.

"Okay." He agreed.

They both left the classroom. Senri headed to the cafeteria while Sachiko headed to the Sakura tree. Once that Senri sat down, the gang asked him questions.

"Where is Sachiko?" Anna asked.

"She and Natsume are having a talk." He replied.

"About what?" Nonoko asked.

"He didn't told me." He replied.

He is really worried about Sachiko's condition.

'_Please be fine, Sachiko' _Senri thought.

Koko read his mind and wonder if the two have relationship. So he decided to asked Imai.

"Hey Imai, does it looks like to you that Senri and Fukosawa-san are in a relationship?" Koko asked.

The gang all turned their attention to Hotaru.

"It might be possible. And you'll never know, they might have kissed already." Hotaru answered smirking.

Senri just blushed at Hotaru's statement. The gang atarted askinotheg him question whether it is true or false. Meanwhile at the Sakura tree, both Sachiko and Natsume are just staring at each other. They have been satring at each other since Sachiko arrived.

"Are we gonna talk or not?" Sachiko asked.

"We are." Natsume replied.

"What exactly are we gonna talk about, Hyugga?" she asked.

"I much prefer if you call me Natsume." he said.

"And why would I call you that?" she asked.

"Because I'm your boyfriend." he replied smirking.

"And what made you say that? You are not my boyfirend, Hyugga." she said

"I will be soon." he replied confidently.

"And how do you plan me to agree? Or even ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

She was curious on how Natsume will make her agree and also she have to remember the ten rules that she must follow.

"I have ways." he said.

"This is ridiculous. I'm leaving." she said turning away.

She is preparing to walk when Natsume spoke.

"And what made you think that I'll just let you leave?" he asked.

"You don't control my life, Hyugga." she replied. Her back is still facing him.

"I know but won't it be sich ashamed that all your efforts would be in vain." he said

"What do you mean?" she asked facing him.

Natsume can't help but smirked. He walked towards her.

"I know your secret, Sachiko or should I say Mikan." he whispered in her ear.

Sachiko was shocked. She needed to figure out how Natsume knew her secret. Natsume stepped back. He smirked at her reaction.

"But how?" she asked.

"Is it really important that you need to know?" he asked.

"It's my life, Hyugga." she replied.

"Let's just say that you are not good at hiding things. And I must say that I never did expect that you and the one I'm dancing during the ball are one person. But on the contrary, I guess it's the perfect way to make you my girlfriend." he said.

"That's the longest that I heard you speak, Hyugga. And I will never be your girlfriend." she replied

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"What made you think that I would change my mind?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't want your secret to be exposed." he said.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would definitely. If that is the only way to make you my girlfirend."

"Are you blackmailing me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Sachiko just smirked.

"I'd never thought that you would have the guts to blackmail me." she said.

"Why shouldn't I? It is such a waste to let an oppurtunity like this pass." he said.

"I guess you are right." she replied.

"So, will you agree to be my girlfriend or not?" he asked.

"I will since you give me nio choice but there will be some conditions." she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"First of all, no public display of affections. Secondly, if you wanna go to Central town, I will only accompany you twice a month. And lastly, remember that I only agree to be your girlfriend not because of love but because you blackmailed me." she said.

"That's fine with me. But I also have some conditions." he said.

"And those are?" she asked

"You are not allowed to disgue yourself as a geek. You are to be Hotaru and not Senri or Andou. You could meet Senri and Andou but only an hour a day. You also need to wear my earring as a sign that you are my girlfriend. And I don't want to see you hanging out with guys." he said

"Fine." she agreed.

She didn't like most of Natsume's condition. It was a little hard for her but she needed to agree to it. Natsume went near her and put his earring on her ears.

"Now, you are my girlfriend." Natsume said before kissing her.

Sachiko was shocked. Senri, who arrived at the scene was also shocked. Sachiko's back is facing him so he didn't see her reaction. Natsume broke the kissed and looked at Senri. He smirked at him.

**To be contiued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Argument and Regrets**

Mikan sighed for the hundred time today. She's thinking of what happened with Natsume.

_'Stupid Hyugga. I can't still believe that I agreed to him just because he blackmailed me. I suppose that it is mostly my fault. I should have been more careful.' _Mikan thought as she stare outside her bedroom window.

Right now, she staying in her no-star dorm. She decided to stay there till later. She also didn't attend the rest of the afternoon class because she wanted to be alone. She lied that she didn't feel well. She sighed again. Then there's a knock on the door.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Mikan changed herself to Sachiko. Then she opened the door not bothering to look like a nerd.

"Oh it's you, Senri." Sachiko said.

Sachiko let Senri in. She sat besides the window again and looked outside. Senri sat in her bed.

"Sachiko." Senri began.

Sachiko looked at him but didn't utter a word.

"I don't know how to say this but I wanted you to know that I saw you and Natsume kissed." he continued.

Sachiko's eyes widened.

"I know that it's not right for me to interfere with your personal relationship but please do think what the others are gonna think." he said

Before he could say another word, Sachiko spoke.

"It's not like that." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's not like what you think. You don't know the whole situation so don't say that I am making decisions without thinking what are the consequences." she replied.

"Then tell me the situation so I could understand." he said.

"I can't." she replied.

"You can't? Or is it because you don't want to tell me?" he asked.

"I want to tell you but I can't. It's not that easy." she answered.

"It is never easy when it comes to you." he said.

Sachiko was shocked. She changed herself to Mikan.

"Is that what you really think?" Mikan asked.

She and Senri looked into each others eyes.

"Look, Mikan." he said running his hand to his hair.

"I just don't know anymore who is the real you." he continued looking in her eyes.

"But I am still the same." she replied.

"I know but since when did you start keeping secret from me. You never kept any secret from me. You know that you could always trust me."

"I know that. And I never kept any secret from you except when it is related to work."

"Oh. Is that so? Then what do you call your relationship with Natsume?"

"I just don't know how to tell you."

"So you admitted that you and Natsume have a relationship?"

"We do but-."

"But what, Mikan? Since when?"

"Just today."

"Wow. So when do you plan to tell me?"

"I don't know."

"So you are gonna keep me in the dark?"

"No. I would never want to do that to you. I just waiting for the right time. I don't want to hurt you."

"Tell me honestly, Mikan. Do you love Natsume?"

"No. I don't love him."

"Then why?"

"Look, Senri. I don't know how to explain this. It's just so complicated."

"Try. You know that you could always trust me Mikan."

"I know that, Senri. I just don't wanna think about it."

The two didn't spoke for awhile. Mikan looked outside the window again. Senri stood up and walked near Mikan. He knelt in front of her and touched her hands. Mikan looked at Senri. They looked at each others eyes.

"Mikan, I know that this is not the right time for me to say this but I wanted you to know what I really feel about you." Senri said

"Senri." Mikan said.

"I love you, Mikan. From the moment that I saw you I knew that I have fallen in kove with you." he confessed.

Mikan was surprised. She didn't expect that Senri will confessed to her.

"I don't know what to say." Mikan said honestly.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know what I felt about you." Senri said

"Senri, I'm thankful for telling me your feelings but sadly, I cannot accept it. I'm sorry." she said.

"But why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you the reason. Not now. I'm really sorry." she answered.

Senri stood up and let go of Mikan's hand.

"I guess I should have expected that from the start." Senri said.

Mikan took Senri's hand.

"I'm really sorry." Mikan apologized.

"I should be going." Senri said.

"Okay." Mikan replied.

Senri left her room and headed straight to his room. Mikan looked outside and saw that it is raining.

'I'm so sorry, Senri. I never want to hurt you or even saw you in this situation but I hope you'll understand the reason why.' Mikan thought.

Her tears are falling in her eyes and she can't stop it.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if I didn't update for a long time. Hope you like this and thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter 11: The Make Over**

It's a rainy day at the academy and right now, classes are in session. The problem is that all the students are not paying attention but instead looking at Sachiko and Natsume. They were surprised that the two went to school together.

_**Flashback (Earlier)**_

_Sachiko is about to leave the dorms but then it started raining. She didn't bring her umbrella and it's a hassle to go back to her room to get it. She started walking even though she know that she is gonna be wet. It was a surprise for her when she didn't get wet. She looked up and saw an umbrella covering her._

"_You know you are gonna be wet if you walk in the rain." Natsume said._

_Sachiko looked at Natsume._

"_Oh. It's just you." She said._

"_Why? Disappointed?" he asked._

"_I wouldn't say that but you could say that I'm expecting somebody else." She replied._

_Natsume is a little hurt but didn't show it._

"_We should get going." He said._

_They started walking. Natsume is the one holding umbrella so it was quite a shock to those who saw them. They know that the Natsume Hyugga wouldn't to do that especially to a girl._

_**End of Flashback**_

The class ended and it was now break time. The gang went the couple.

"Is there anything that we need to know?" Anna asked.

"No there is nothing that you need to know." Natsume replied.

"Oh come on, Natsume. Just tell us something then we'll leave." Koko said.

"No." he replied.

"Imai, can I talk to you?" Sachiko said.

"About what?" Hotaru asked.

"It's nothing important unless you want the others to know what I'm gonna tell you." Sachiko replied.

"Let them hear." Hotaru said.

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure that you don't want them to know your secret." She replied.

"Okay then. Let's talk. Everyone get out." Hotaru said.

The gang left them be.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Hotaru asked.

"I want you to help me with something." Sachiko replied.

"I don't do favors without payment." She said.

"I know that and I don't plan to pay you but I am sure that you don't want the others to know that you and Ruka Nogi are dating." She replied.

"And what proof do you have of that?"

"Let's just say I have some photos of you kissing and Nogi confessing to you and many more."

"You think I would believe that. You don't have solid evidence. You are saying. It's just words."

Then Sachiko show Hotaru a picture. In the picture, Hotaru and Ruka are kissing.

"How did you get these?" Hotaru asked.

"I have ways but that is something that you don't need to know." Sachiko said.

"Then what do you need my help for?"

"I need you to help me to a make over."

"And what will you do if I don't agree?"

"Let's just say that your secret relationship will be not so secret anymore. I wonder how Subaru will react if he knows that his little sister is dating someone."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh. I would definitely would."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes I am."

"You are blackmailing just because of a make over?"

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous."

"So what is your decision?"

"I agree."

"Good then go to my room after school."

Sachiko then left. The rest of the day passed blur. It's already dismissal. Sachiko left first with Natsume. Hotaru followed. Meanwhile in Sachiko's room, Sachiko and Natsume are talking.

"What did the two of you talked?" Natsume asked.

"It's nothing." Sachiko replied.

"Then I guess I better leave." He said.

"You should. I'm expecting a visitor." She replied.

"Is it Senri?" he asked.

"No. He won't be coming here for awhile." she answered.

The atmosphere became uncomfortable. Hotaru is now on her way to Sachiko's room.

"I better go." Natsume said leaving.

Hotaru is now in front of Sachiko's room. She's about to knock when Natsume opened the door.

"Hyugga"

"Imai."

"Come in Imai. You should leave now Hyugga." Sachiko said.

Natsume left as Hotaru went inside.

"What is he doing here?" Hotaru asked.

"It's nothing important." Sachiko answered.

"You are hiding something." Hotaru said.

"Good luck finding what that is." Sachiko replied.

"Why do you even want a make over?"

"The reason is just something silly and its better that I don't tell you since I'm sure that you are gonna figure it out soon."

"I suggest that we begin."

"Okay."

Then the make over began. There is not much to do actually. Sachiko's hair is shiny and smooth, her nails are clean and have the appropriate length, her skin is soft and her eyes just need contacts. They finished within an hour. Sachiko's hair is let down and with curls at the bottom, her nails are painted red and her make up was really light and simple. Her eyes were clearly shown.

"There done." Hotaru said.

"Arigato." Sachiko said.

"It's nothing really. There's not much to do anyway. Well, I better go." Hotaru said leaving.

"Okay." Sachiko replied.

"I'll see you to school tomorrow." HOtaru said.

After Hotaru left, Sachiko stood up. She looked outside her room window.

'_I guess I better be prepared tomorrow. It's gonna be one hectic day. It's all because Hyugga. I wonder how Senri is.'_ Sachiko thought.

Right now, Senri is in his room reading. He is reading a book. He still can't forget that Mikan or Sachiko is now Natsume's girlfriend and her rejection. It hurt his pride but what hurt him the most is that he had love Mikan longer than Natsume yet she chose him over him. He just can't accept it since he doesn't even know the reason why she chose Natsume.

'_I can't understand you, Mikan. Why did you chose him over me? Why can't you just tell me the reason?'_ Senri thought.

**To be continued. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Reactions, Plans and Jealousy**

It's a bright day at the academy. The students are now walking from their dorm to their classroom. Right now, Sachiko is looking in the mirror. She's wearing her prescribed uniform. She didn't wear her glasses or tie her hair in braids. She let her blue eyes be seen and her hair is curled. She didn't bother to put on make up.

_'It's show time.'_ She thought as she grabbed her bag, locked the door and went to school.

She walked gracefully that everytime she passed by the students will stop walking and looked at her. They were surprised and started whispering to each other.

"Whose that?"

"Must be a new student."

"She's beautiful."

Sachiko heard everything that they were saying. Once she arrived in front of the classroom, she stopped. She opened the door and walked in. Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked at her. She walked gracefully to her seat and sat down. once she sat down, chattering began.

"Who's she?"

"No idea."

"She's hot."

The gang stood up from her seat and went near her. Natsume, Ruka and Senri isn't there yet.

"You looked hot." Koko said.

Anna hit him hard.

"Really now? That's all you can say. She looked hot? She is beyond hot." Anna said.

"So what made you change your looks?" Nonoko asked.

"Are you guys up for some fun?" Sachiko asked keeping her poker face.

She's having a hard time since she is so excited about her plan.

"What kind of fun?" Hotaru asked smirking.

"Want to see Natsume Hyugga get jealous?" Sachiko asked.

"How will you do that?" Yuu asked.

"I've got certain ideas." she replied.

Then they discussed the plan. After they were done discussing it, they were excited to execute it.

"When will this happen?" Anna asked.

"You'll know soon. If I approached either Yuu and Koko, we'll execute it." Sachiko said.

They went back to their seats. Then Natsume, Ruka and Senri arrived. Senri looked at Sachiko and were shocked. Natsume and Ruka didn't notice it yet.

"Sachiko is that you?" Senri asked.

"Who do you think I am?" Sachiko asked.

Hearing Sachiko's voice, Natsume looked at Sachiko and were surprised so is Ruka.

"Wow. You looked absolutely beautiful." Senri said.

"Thanks." Sachiko replied.

Then Narumi arrived. They went back to their respected seats.

"Free period." Narumi said leaving the room.

They class just sweatdropped at Narumi's actions.

_'Time to execute the plan.'_ Sachiko thought.

She took out her notebook and stood up. Natsume is watching her every move. She went to Yuu's desked.

"Excuse me, Tobita-san." Sachiko said using an innocent voice.

Everyone stooped what they are doing and looked at Sachiko and Yuu.

"What is it, Fukosawa-san?" Yuu asked.

He knew that the plan is being executed.

"Could you please help me with my math homework? I couldn't figure it well." Sachiko said using a cute voice.

_'She is smart. Why does she even needs Yuu's help? What is she planning?'_ Natsume thought.

_**Flashback (The Plan)**_

_**"Here is the plan. But first I want to know whether Anna or Nonoko would be jealous." Sachiko said.**_

_**"Tell us the plan first." Anna said.**_

_**"Okay then. I would approach Yuu and asked him to teach me. I'll act innocent and cute. I'll be a little close to him like there's no space between us. Then if the notebook or book burn, I'll kiss him in the cheek." she explained.**_

_**"That could work and don't worry, Sachiko I won't be jealous. I trust Yuu a lot." Nonoko said.**_

_**"I'm also fine with it." Yuu said.**_

_**"Is there more?" Hotaru asked.**_

_**"I would pretend that I am interested in Koko. I'll act cute and shy around him. You can do whatever it takes to get Natsume Hyugga jealous and don't worry about him burning you. I'll nulify his alice. Just continue to make him jealous until he took me away from you." Sachiko said.**_

_**"I also don't mind it." Anna said.**_

_**"I'm fine with it as long as you keep me safe." Koko said.**_

_**"Also tell Senri and Ruka about it." Sachiko said.**_

_**"Okay." Hotaru said.**_

_**'Perfect.' Sachiko thought.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Right now, Sachiko is really close with Yuu that there is no space without them.

"Is this right?" Sachiko asked.

"No. It's like this?" Yuu said teaching her.

Natsume just watched them. He's getting angry. The rest of the gang are looking at him. They were smiling at Natsume's reactions. Then Sachiko's and Yuu's hand touched. Sachiko blushed.

"Sorry about that." Sachiko said blushing.

"It's fine." Yuu said.

Then all of the sudden the notebook turned into ashes. They knew that the plan is working.

"Oh no." Sachiko said.

"It's fine. I could still teach you if you like." Yuu said.

"That's very kind of you but I think I learned enough today. Thank you." she said.

"It's no problem at all." he replied.

Then Sachiko kissed Yuu's cheek. Then all of the sudden, Natsume was out of the room. They went back to the back to talk.

"I can't believe it. The plan worked." Anna said.

"That's just the first part." Yuu said.

"I wonder what he is thinking." Nonoko said.

"I promise you that it's something that you don't wanna know about." Koko said shuddering.

"We'll continue this once he got back. I'll give you a signal. But for now, let's discuss more of our plan." Sachiko said.

They all discussed the plan. Meanwhile with Natsume, he is currently in the Northern Forest and he is very pissed.

Natsume's POV

I'm very pissed that I punched a tree. I can't believe that Sachiko kissed Yuu's cheek. That actions made me very angry. And I can't believe that I am jealous.

_'Stupid Sachiko. Stupid Yuu. And stupid cheek'_ I thought as I continue to punch the tree.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Messing with Natsume Hyugga**

Natsume went back during second period. Unfortunately, they have a lesson so they can't execute their plan. They have to wait till recess. Then the bell rang sinaling recess. Sachiko looked at Koko. Koko nodded at her as he went near her. Senri and Ruka did what they are asked to. They were asked to keep an eye on Natsume.

"Let's go, Natsume." Ruka said.

They were about to leave when Koko asked Sachiko.

"Hey, Sachiko wanna go eat with me?" Koko asked.

"Why ask me? Where is Anna?" Sachiko asked.

"Anna had something to do with Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Yuu." he replied.

The truth is Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Yuu are all watching the scene through Hotaru's invention.

"I guess so. Senri is gonna eat with Hyugga and Nogi anyway." Sachiko replied.

"Great. Let's go." Koko said dragging Sachiko out of the room.

Natsume, Ruka and Senri are following them.

"Hey Natsume, why are we doing this?" Senri asked.

"I just don't like Koko to hang out with Sachiko." Natsume said.

Senri and Ruka smiled at each other.

"Why is that Natsume? Last time I heard you don't like Sachiko and it's not like you are her boyfriend." Ruka said.

Natsume stopped walking. Ruka and Senri grinned. They knew that the plan is working. Meanwhile with Sachiko and Koko, they are both seating in the bench waiting for a signal. The signal is gonna be coming from either Ruka or Senri's mind.

"What do you think they are doing?" Koko asked.

"It's simple. They are trying to make Natsume Hyugga admit that he is jealous." Sachiko replied.

Back to Natsume, Ruka and Senri.

"So Natsume what is the reason? I mean you can't be jealous right?" Senri said.

Then they looked at Natsume who was blushing.

_'No way!! The Natsume Hyugga blushing!!'_ Ruka and Senri thought.

"You're jealous?" Ruka asked.

Natsume just blushed even more.

"Well that's a shocked. The Natsume Hyugga admitted that he is jealous." Senri said.

"Let's go." Natsume said as they started talking.

_'Execute the plan.'_ Senri thought.

Koko read Senri's mind and gave a nod to Sachiko. Soon enough they heard footsteps and Natsume, Ruka and Senri appeared. They saw Koko and Sachiko but they didn't seem to notice them. They satyed in their place but they could hear what they are talking about.

"Ne, Sachiko, what are you eating?" Koko asked leaning over to Sachiko.

_'What the heck is he doing?'_ Natsume thought.

"This. It's a sandwhich that I made." sachiko replied.

"Could I taste it?" Koko asked.

"Sure." Sachiko said giving Koko the sandwhich but he couldn't take it since he is holding a soda on his right hand and a sancwhich on his left hand.

"I couldn't take it. Just feed me." Koko said.

"Okay." Sachiko said.

_'He wouldn't dare.'_ Natsume thought.

Sachiko feed Koko. And oh boy, Natsume is getting angrier by the second.

"That was delicous." Koko said.

"Thank you." Sachiko replied blushing.

'What is she blushing for?' Natsume thought.

Soon enough they are done eating except for th howalons.

"Time for howalons." Koko said.

"What?" Sachiko asked.

"It's a candy. Have some." he said.

"I'm not really into sweets." sachiko replied.

"Say 'ah'." he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Please." he asked.

Sachiko say 'ah'. Koko give her a howalon.

_'I'll burn him alive.'_ Natsume thought.

He tried using his alice but it won't work.

_'Stupid alice.' _he thought.

Soon enough, they stood up and saw Natsume, Ruka and Senri.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Koko asked.

He put his arms on Sachiko's shoulder.

_'Remove your arm Koko if you don't wanna die.'_ Natsume thought looking at Koko.

"Nothing much. What about the two of you?" Ruka said.

"We ate together. It was so much fun." Koko replied.

"Oh. Is that so?" Senri asked.

"Yeah. Let's go back now to the classroom." he replied.

They began walking.

"Oh yeah, Koko thanks for the howalon." Sachiko said.

"It was nothing." Koko replied.

"Let's go." Natsume said turning around.

He saw Sachiko kissed Koko on the cheeks.

_'That's it.' _Natsume thought.

He dragged Sachiko to the Sakura tree. The guys went to where Hotaru and others are to watch what is happening.

"What do you think you are doing?" Natsume asked.

"I'm thanking Koko. Is there a problem?" Sachiko asked.

"Thanking him?! More like kissing him." he replied.

"Why are angry?" she asked.

"Have you forgotten our agreement?" he asked.

"Of course, I haven't." she answered.

"Then why are you hanging with guys?" he asked.

"They have girlfriends, Hyugga." she replied.

"And don't forget that you have a boyfriend."

"I know that and I'm not doing anything against your contidion."

"Why can't you just act like a proper girlfriend?"

"Because I'm not one. Don't tell me that you are jealous."

"What if I am?"

"You? The Natsume Hyugga jealous? Don't make me laugh. Why would you be jealous?"

Natsume didn't speak for a while.

"If you are not gonna say anything, I should be going." Sachiko said turning around.

She started walking.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!" Natsume shouted.

Sachiko stopped walking and turned around. She faced Natsume.

"What did you just say?" Sachiko asked.

"I love you that's why I'm jealous." Natsume said.

Sachiko smiled and went near Natsume.

"You know it's fun messing with you, Natsume." she whispered into his ears.

Sachiko left him there. It took Natsume a while to figure it out. When he figure it out, he smiled.

_'I let a girl messed with me. I must be deeply in love with her.'_ Natsume thought looking at the sky.

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

******Sorry if it took a long time till I was able to update. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Learning the Couples**

It's a bright Thursday morning and right now, Sachiko is walking to school in her disguise. Since the plan is already excuted, there's no need for her not be a geek anymore. Once she arrived at the classroom, she quickly went to her seat and sat down. She took out a book and began to read. The gang went near her. They are all there except Natsume.

"Ohayou, Sachiko." Anna greeted.

"Ohayou." Sachiko replied.

"Why are you in your geek form. I like you better yesterday." Senri said.

Sachiko blushed a little.

"Oh come on, Senri. I knew that you like me wheter I'm in my geek form or not." Sachiko said.

It's now Senri's turn to blushed.

'Bulleyes.' They all thought.

"But you have to admit that making Natsume jealous is fun." Yuu said.

"It's the first time that I saw him jealous." Ruka said.

"But don't you think that Natsume was jealous because of Sachiko." Nonoko said.

"Who knows? They could be a couple. Afterall, Natsume adnitted that he loves her." Hotaru said.

If you are wondering, the gang saw Natsume's confesion due to Hotaru's invention. They placed a camera in the Sakura tree since Sachiko knew that Natsume is gonna take her there. Then Natsume arrived. He saw that Sachiko is in her geek form.

"Back to being geek? How boring." Natsume said as he went near them.

"I didn't know that I'm entertaining you, Hyugga." Sachiko said.

"Call me Natsume." he said.

"Hyugga." she replied.

Then Natsume remembered what happened yesterday so he faced Koko.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to make Koko-crunch today." Natsume said looking at Koko.

"N- n - n-o-o-w, N-n-n-n-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-s-s-s-u-u-u-m-m-m-e." Koko stuttered.

"Hyugga, are you sure that you want to do that?" Hotaru asked.

"And why not, Imai?" Natsume asked.

"Just so you know, he is not the only one invovled yesterday. And also all of us herad your confession. I never knew that you could be romantic." she replied.

Natsume was shocked. The others remained silent.

"So what if you heard about it? I don't care." Natsume said.

Natsume sat down and started playing with Sachiko's hair.

"You should let you hair down." Natsume said.

"Don't want to." Sachiko replied.

Natsume removed her ribbon and her hair flowed down to her back.

"Much better." Natsume said kissing Sachiko's hair.

"Hyugga, don't you get embarrased by your actions?" Sachiko asked.

"What's to be embarrased about? They already knew that I love you." he replied.

Sachiko just sighed. The gang are watching the scene and they can't believe it.

"You should remove those glasses." Natsume said. He's still playing with Sachiko's hair.

"What's with you, Hyugga? First my hair. then my glasses." Sachiko said facing Hyugga.

"I can't help it. I just love your eyes. Is there something wrong loving your hair and eyes?" he asked.

"You're acting weird, Hyugga." she commented.

"I'm not. Since they already knew that I love you, what's the point of hiding it?" he asked.

The gang couldn't believe in what they are seeing. Natsume Hyugga confessing his love to a girl. Natsume removed Sachiko's glasses and broke them.

"What are you doing?" Sachiko asked.

"Remowing your glasses." Natsume answered.

"You broke them." She said.

"You don't need them so, why wear one? And besides I love your eyes." he said.

"Hyugga, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me." he replied.

"There's something wrong with you. You just admitted that you love me and started doing crazy things." she said.

"It's not crazy. And what is wrong with admitting that I love you?" he asked.

"Everything is wrong. You are not the cocky, jerk Natsume Hyugga." she answered.

"There is nothing wrong with what I am doing." he said.

"Tell me the reason why you are doing this." she demanded.

"Does everthing I do have to have reason?" he asked.

"You wouldn't do these things without a reason." she replied.

"You're right. I do have a reason for doing these things. It's because you broke our agreement." he said.

"That's beacuse your conditions are hard to follow." she said.

"My conditions? What about yours? Aren't they hard to follow? After what you did yesterday, don't you know how hard it is to not kiss you in front og them and tell them that you are my girlfriend? You don't know how hard it is." he replied

The gang gasped except Senri. He already knew their relatioship.

"You're dating each other?" Anna asked.

"Yes. And I would prove it to you." Natsume asnwered.

He pulled Sachiko and kissed her on the lips. By this time, everyone in the class were watching. Once Natsume pulled away, he showed Sachiko's ear which had his earing.

"From this point forward, I formally announce that Sachiko Fukosawa is my girlfriend and she is OFF LIMITS to the guys." Natsume announced.

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry if I haven't been able to update for a long time. Thanks for the reviews and I hope that you'll like this one.

**Chapter 15: Breaking the Rules**

Rumors have spread quickly and by now everyone in the academy knows that Natsume Hyugga is dating the nerd Sachiko Fukosawa, who turned out to be pretty. It was quite a shock. Ever since the announcement of their relationship, Natsume forbid Sachiko to wear her disguise. At first many didn't believe the rumors but when they saw that they are together they believed it.

It's a fine Monday morning. The students don't have classes due to a teacher's meeting. Sachiko is reading a book when Senri approached her.

"Hey Sachiko." Senri greeted.

"What is it, Senri?" Sachiko asked

"Not much." He replied

"What do you wanna know?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him

"Sharp as ever"

"Just state what you need or wanna know. I don't have time for this kind of talk."

"Fine. But I rather talk to you in private."

"Okay. Meet me in my room at 7:00 p.m"

Senri left. Natsume is with Ruka so he didn't hear the conversation but saw them talking. He quickly went near Sachiko once they are done talking.

"What did you two talked about?" Natsume asked.

"It's nothing." Sachiko answered

Sachiko sighed. She's having a lot of problems right now. She remembered the talked she and Tsubasa had.

**Flashback **

_Sachiko is reading a book in Bear's house. She's currently Mikan now. She knows that nobody will dare to go there. _

'_**Finally, peace and quiet. Ever since Natsume had announced that we are in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship my life had been chaotic.**__' Mikan thought._

_Then the door opened. Tsubasa stood there staring at Mikan._

"_What a surprise to see you here." Tsubasa said_

_He sat down in front of Mikan. Mikan, who is still engrossed in reading, didn't even look at him._

"_Don't be ridiculous. You know perfectly well that this is the only place I get peace and quiet." Mikan said._

"_Why is that?" he asked_

"_You know perfectly the reason. I do believe that you heard the rumors so there's no need for me to explain" she replied_

"_So it's true?" _

_She just nodded._

"_Wow. And I always thought that you and Senri will be together." Tsubasa said_

"_I can't help it. He blackmailed me." Mikan said_

"_So let me get this straight. Hyugga blackmailed you to be his girlfriend." He said_

_Mikan nodded._

"_Do the others know?" he asked_

_Mikan just looked at him like he is joking._

"_Are you serious? If the others were to find out that Hyugga blackmailed me, they will find out who I really am." Mikan said_

"_So he knows who you are." He stated._

"_Yeah. He knows my real appearance and name." she replied_

"_What do you feel about him?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you love, Hyugga?"_

"_Tsubasa, that's absurd. Don't ask me ridiculous questions."_

"_Then what do you feel about Senri?"_

"_I…. I don't know"_

"_Don't know?"_

"_Yeah. I'm not sure about what I felt about him now."_

"_So it's possible that you don't love him anymore?"_

_She nodded. She hated not knowing what she feels._

"_Mikan, please remember what I'm gonna say. It's also for your own good. Mikan in this world you may found love and hate. You found them when you least expect it. So I'm gonna asked you a question again. Do you love Hyugga? The answer is not needed at the moment. Think about it. I just hope that you made the right decision and whatever it is I'll support you as long as you are happy." Tsubasa said_

_Mikan was touched by his words._

"_Wow, Tsubasa. That's deep. Thank you." Mikan said_

"_Anytime. Just hope that you find the answer soon." He replied_

_He hugged her for awhile then left her to think._

**End of Flashback**

Sachiko sat in her seat as the gang approached her.

"Hey Sachiko." Anna greeted.

"Hi." Sachiko replied

"Wanna go to Central town?" Nonoko asked

"No. I don't want to impose." She replied

"Don't say that. We are all friends." Sumire said

"Friends?" she asked

"Yeah. We all are." Koko said

"I don't think that it's a good idea to be friends with me at all." She said

"There is nothing wrong being friends." Yuu said

"I can't be your friend." She said

She stood up and began to leave room.

"You know even if you leave here now, there's nothing that will change. We are still your friends no matter what you do." Hotaru said

Sachiko looked at them.

"You don't know anything about me but do whatever you please." She said leaving the room once and for all.

She had a smile on her face as she walked to her room.

'_I guess being friends with them won't hurt s little. After all what's the worst that could happen.'_ Sachiko thought

Mikan is sitting in her room waiting for Senri to arrive. She's reading a book. She's not really concentrating on the book. Her mind wanders off about Natsume.

'_I can't stop thinking about Natsume ever since Tsubasa talked to me. I wonder what's wrong with me. It can't be that I'm falling for him. That will be just silly. After all, I can't fall for him or anybody in that matter.' _Mikan thought.

Then Senri entered the room. He did not bother to knock because he knew that Mikan is waiting for him. He saw Mikan reading. Mikan did not notice him yet. That is until he spoke.

"Hope that I'm not bothering you." Senri said

Mikan saw Senri standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Senri. And you are not bothering me, I wasn't reading anyway." Mikan said

Senri just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was reading it but found out that I couldn't very well concentrate." She said

Senri went inside her room and sat down on the bed besides her.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she asked

"I just want to ask you something. And I do hope that you will answer me truthfully." He said

"Sure." She replied

Senri took a deep breath.

"Mikan, what do you feel about Hyugga?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she asked tilting her head.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"What feelings?"

"Mikan, don't answer my questions with a question."

"How am I supposed to answer?"

"Just answer my question by either a yes or no?"

"Okay."

"Do you like Natsume?"

"No."

"Do you feel anything for him?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel anything for me?"

"Senri -"

"Please answer the question, Mikan"

Mikan, by now is beginning to cry

"No. Not anymore."

Senri became quiet.

"Do you love Natsume?"

Mikan didn't answer

"Answer the question, Mikan."

"At first I don't, but now I can't help myself. I'm falling in love with him."

Mikan is now crying. She's sad because she knows how Senri feel about her. Senri stood up.

"Thank you for your time and for answering my questions." Senri said

"Senri, I don't want this to happen. It's just unexpected." Mikan said

"Don't worry about it, Mikan. Just remember I love you." He said then left the room quickly so that Mikan won't notice that he had tears in his eyes.

**To be continued. **


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry if it took too long to update. Well, I've been busy and well lazy. Life is really a challenge. Anyway this chapter may contain lots of dramas but I do hope you like it.

**Chapter 16: Heartbreak**

Senri's POV

I walked outside the dorms and just my luck that nobody's around to see me crying. It's pretty embarrassing for them to see me cry. My reputation will be ruined. I'm really stupid for caring for my damn reputation when I've been dumped by the girl that I love for years for my best guy friend. I looked up as I felt a drop of water on my head. I looked up and saw that it's starting to rain. I closed my eyes as it continued to rain. I opened my eyes and continued to walk. I watched people pass me by and I just simply couldn't care a thing. I was deeply immersed in my thoughts. I stopped by the Sakura tree and smile bitterly. I remembered the first time that we met.

_**Flashback (3 years old)**_

_**I just watched my parents die in the fire. I don't know what caused the fire. Everything was just fine when suddenly my okaa-san took me and covered me with a cloth. I asked her what's wrong. I then noticed that she's crying. She hugged me tightly, kissed my forehead and then she said, "Senri, be strong whatever happens continue to live. Your father and I will always be there for you and we love you." After that she threw me out the window. A few minutes then, I saw a girl just around my age looking at our house.**_

"_**Guess it's too late." The girl said.**_

"_**They died." I said.**_

_**She looked at me then took off her mask. She's wearing a white dress. She smiled at me. At that time I thought that I died too 'cause I saw a beautiful angel.**_

"_**Am I dead? Are you an angel?" I asked. I felt so stupid for asking that question.**_

_**She just laughed.**_

"_**No, you are not dead and as for me being an angel, I'm not quite sure. But it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan said**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I laughed at the memory. I felt silly asking that. But I know one thing and that is she is truly an angel in my life. I continued to walk and noticed that I was at the entrance of the northern forest. Another memory came up to my mind.

_**Flashback (4 years old)**_

_**It's been a year since I was brought to the academy. I didn't attend classes like regular kids and so is Mikan. I don't know why. I only know that I'm happy whenever I'm with Mikan.**_

_**Our lessons were over for that day and I was searching for Mikan. Since, I'm not very familiar with the place I got lost but sadly, I noticed that a little too late.**_

_**Since I don't know where I am, I continued to find my way out. I knew that it was hopeless but I should try at least. I can't believe I was so stupid to walk deep in the forest. I almost cried and it's weird coming from a guy 'cause BOYS DON'T CRY. As I walked deep in the forest, I saw a figure. I went near him.**_

"_**Can you show me the way out?" I asked.**_

_**I didn't at first that it was Persona and how dangerous it is to be even talking to him.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" he asked me coldly.**_

_**I was affected but didn't show it. Mikan told me that I shouldn't act afraid or weak just because I'm scared.**_

"_**Why should I tell you?" I replied.**_

_**It's a stupid mistake and if she didn't arrive, I might have been dead already. Persona was about to use his alice but Mikan stopped him.**_

"_**What are you doing, Persona?" she asked**_

_**She walked towards me. I noticed that she was wearing the same thing that she was wearing when I first saw her.**_

"_**This kid is in a dangerous territory and he seems lost I was just about to show him the way out." He lied.**_

"_**Don't lie to me, Serio. Leave my sight at once." She ordered.**_

_**At that time, I felt scared being with Mikan.**_

"_**Mikan." I said.**_

_**I didn't expect that she would slap me and it hurt a lot.**_

"_**Stupid. I told you before that you should not go near here. It's dangerous for you. Come on." She said.**_

_**I just smiled at her.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I reached bear's house and went inside. It's no surprise to see Tsubasa and Misaki inside. I just smiled at them. Tsubasa laughed out loud.

"You just got dumped." He said.

I'm not even surprise why he knows. I just sat down next to him. Bear gave me towels to dry myself.

"Thanks." I said

"So how does it feel to be dumped?" Misaki asked.

I looked her straight in the eyes and said,

"Why don't you dump Tsubasa, then asked him? It's much better." I said smirking.

And of course Tsubasa reacted.

"Hey that is not fair. I was not the one who dumped you." He said

I laughed.

"Of course. You wouldn't even come close to her." I replied

"It's good that you got over it." She said.

"It's because of the rain and there's no use to be crying over it. I just wonder how they are going to overcome challenges that will come their way." I said

"I'm a bit worried about that. After all, she was not supposed to fall in love." Tsubasa said

Somewhere in the Academy

"I told you it's not meant to be. You are not supposed to fall in love. It's against the rule." Ryo said

"And why can't you understand that I love him and I can't help myself fall even deeper with him." Mikan said

"But please, Mikan-sama try to understand that what we are doing is for your own good." Hii-sama said

"But don't you also think that it's time for me to decide things on my own. .NOT. ." she said

"If that is the case, we'll let you be with him but have to tell the whole academy of who you are." Kazu said

"No." she said

"It's either that or you'll break up with him." He said

"I neither chose both. I'll live my life the way I want to." She said leaving the office fuming.

**To be continued. **


	17. Author's Note

My Beloved Readers,

Sorry if I haven't been able to update. I had a hard time deciding to whom Mikan will belong to. At first I thought about putting her together with Natsume but then it seems like Senri is a much better choice. And since I can't decide. I'll let you vote to whom Mikan will be paired to in the story. I've put a poll in my profile. Please vote so that I will be finally be able to know to whom Mikan will be paired. The poll will be there for a week. After a week, it will closed.

Don't worry. I'll update a new chapter in 2 or 3 days time. But until then please wait. I'm really sorry if you waited too long. Thank for liking this story and for the reviews.

Rose Sakura


	18. Chapter 17

I know it's been a while since I updated this story with a new chapter. This chapter will be a neutral one. Since I haven't decided with the pairing yet, but it would seems that most of you like Senri rather than Natsume.

**Chapter 17: Friends**

Mikan's POV

I was angry. No, I was furious. I mean how could they make me chose? It was absurd. I know that I'm supposed to follow the rules that they've set but rules are also meant to be broken. It's not like I did intentionally so that they would be angry and when it comes to love, you can never tell your heart to stop loving him because you can't. Even though it's hard to stop your feelings for him you continue to love him. That's what I felt with Natsume. At first I don't wanna fall in love with him but I just can't help it. Love is unpredictable. You don't know when it is coming and who you'll fall in love with.

I walked outside the building and noticed that it was raining. At that moment, I didn't care about what other people might say or think about me. All I want at this moment is for the rain to wash all my problems even if it is just temporarily. I danced in the rain. It feels so good. It's like all my problems and all he burdens are being lifted up from my shoulder and that I don't have to worry about them anymore. I just wished that's the truth but let's face it. After this rain, I will have to face my problems and continue to carry my burdens. At this very moment, I felt like crying. To cry until I could no longer cry anymore. I want to be just an ordinary child that doesn't need to face situations like this. Why wasn't I one? Why couldn't I be one? Why? I ask myself why. Why can't I even answer all my questions?

And without even noticing it, I was crying. Crying like a child. For the first time in my life, I hated how I lived my life. How I hide behind lies and never showed who I really am. For once, I want to tell them the truth but the thing is the truth will hurt them as much that it will hurt me. I continued to walked and didn't paid attention to where I was going. I was shocked to see myself standing in front of bear's house. I opened the door to see Tsubasa and Misaki there. As soon as they say me, they hugged me and I cried to them. I was sure that they were shocked to see me crying because I'm a person who doesn't cry much or just really good at hiding my emotions. At that time, I was glad that I have them as my friend because they didn't asked me any question they just comforted me and letting me wet their shirts.

After a while, I couldn't cry anymore. I guess I've got no tears to cry anymore. Tsubasa wrapped me up in a towel and Mr. bear gave me some chocolate.

"Thanks." I said to them

They just smiled at me. I finished drinking first the hot chocolate.

"So how come you know that I was coming here?" I asked them

"We don't. We were just hoping that you would like he did." Tsubasa replied

I was surprised at what Tsubasa said. I know that by 'he', it means Senri. I still feel guilty at what I did to him. I didn't wish for this to happen. Misaki seemed to notice my sudden silence so he smacked Tsubasa.

"Why do you even have to mention him?" Misaki asked

"It was an accident. I swear." He replied

Tsubasa actually is good fighter but when it comes to Misaki, he can't fight her. It must be because of love. Love is heaven yet at the same time hell. I watched as the two of them fight. They are acting two love sick puppies quarreling. Well, Misaki is hitting Tsubasa and Tsubasa is just receiving all of it without a plan to avoid them. I laughed at them. They stopped at looked at me.

"Are you okay now?" Tsubasa asked

"I wish. It's not that easy to be okay after all that I have been through. I never realized that until now, that my life has been surrounded by lies. It's frightening." I said

They just hugged me.

"Mikan, your life may be surrounded by lies but it's also surrounded by the truths. You may not know it but sometimes lies are better than truth and sometimes even lies can be the truth." Misaki said

I was deeply touched at what she said. I just hugged them back. I was happy to be in their arms because in their arms I found comfort, warmth and love. I didn't notice that it was then that I fell asleep and I was smiling.

End of POV

Misaki and Tsubasa noticed that Mikan fell asleep. They put her in the bed that is inside Mr. Bear's house. They made sure first that she was comfortable before leaving the house.

"Mr. Bear, please look after Mikan. She really needs comfort now especially when the problems are just beginning to arise. Let her stay here and sleep. Don't worry. We'll be back to check upon her later. We just need to let him know that she is safe now." Misaki said

Mr. Bear nodded and went back inside the house. Misaki and Tsubasa walked their way out of the forbidden forest. While walking, they couldn't help but talked about the problems that will arise.

"I never expected this to happen." Tsubasa said

"We all never expected this to happen." Misaki corrected

"I really feel sorry for the three of them. They are facing bigger problems in the future but the one that is suffering the most is Mikan." He said

"You are right. Mikan got her problems waiting for her. I just hope that she'll be able to solve them all and be happy in her life. I can still remember her crying in my arms." She said

"Of course, you do. It was just a moment ago." Tsubasa said

That statement earned him a smacked once again from Misaki.

"You're ruining the moment Tsubasa." Misaki said

"It's not nice to be always so serious. Let's just hope that the problems that they will face will make them stronger and happy whatever the outcome may be." Tsubasa said

"I hope so too."

**To be continued**


	19. Chapter 18

_I'm so sorry. I know for the fact that I haven't been able to update for quite. I kind of run out of ideas for this chapter but don't worry I'm back and hopefully will be updating soon for the nest chapter. The winner of the poll is Senri. So this is a MikanSenri fic._

**Chapter 18: Truths and Lies**

It's been a week since the principals force Mikan as Sachiko to break up with Natsume. Mikan, of course, didn't follow the principals and is still in a relationship with Natsume. Today was like any other day except that the students don't have any classes because the teachers were called in a meeting. The gang is talking about the teachers' meeting.

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Anna asked the gang.

"I don't know and don't care. I'm just happy that we are not suffering in math right now." Koko replied.

"Well, I also don't have any idea but it must be important though." Yuu said

They all nodded except Sachiko. She is currently staring outside day dreaming. She is still thinking about the principals' threat against her and the teachers' meeting is bothering her. It felt like something bad is about to happen and she can't do anything to stop it from happening.

'_Why am I feeling like this? I just hope that whatever happens I'll be able to overcome it._' Sachiko thought

Natsume and Senri saw that Sachiko is not paying attention to anything. She is apparently deep in thought that she didn't even notice Natsume leaning close to her. Natsume smirked when he noticed that Sachiko didn't notice him yet at the same time worried about her.

"Boo." Natsume whispered to Sachiko.

Sachiko not expecting that screamed. The whole class looked at her and she just blushed then glared at Natsume who is smirking at her.

"You." She said pointing to Natsume

"Me?" Natsume replied

"You did this." She said

"I didn't know that you were easily scared." He replied

"I was not scared. I was just surprised." She lied

"Yeah. And you just scream because you are surprised." He rolled his eyes at her.

She pouted.

"Just admit it. You were scared." He smirked at her. She just glared at him though you could see a smile on her face.

He was glad that she was smiling though he would never admit it to anybody. Koko, who couldn't resist the temptation, read Natsume's mind and grin. He now knew that Natsume Hyugga is **REALLY** in** LOVE** with Sachiko Fukosawa even though he would never admit it to anyone. Though there is one thing that is bothering him. He also read from Natsume's mind a girl named Mikan.

'_I wonder who she is._' Koko thought.

Then the PA system went on.

"All students are to head to the school auditorium now. I repeat. All students are to head to the school auditorium now."

The gang went to the auditorium. By the time that they arrived there, all of the students are nearly there. There are just few who are missing and also all the teachers including the principals are currently on stage. As Sachiko saw them, she knew that nothing good will happen. She quickly went with the gang but continuing looking at the principals. She felt nervous and sick at the same time. Senri saw Sachiko's reaction as soon as she saw the principals. He knew then that whatever will happen today will hurt her so much. He just wished for the best. Once all the students are there, Kazu greeted all the students.

"Good morning students. I called you all here to make an announcement. As you all know, Ryo, Hii and I are the principals of this school but what you don't know is that we are also just following orders to the president of this school. And now I would like you all to meet the president of this school." Kazu said

The students began chattering.

"The principals are just following orders."

"That's hard to believe."

"We are gonna meet the president of this school."

"I don't wanna meet him."

Sachiko, Senri, Misaki and Tsubasa know what will happen next and neither of the four wanted this to happen but it's too late to run now. It is the inevitable and they all know that it is today.

"Now I would like to introduce to all of you the president of this school, Mikan Sakura or as you all know her to be _Sachiko Fukosawa_."

**To be continued**

_Just kidding this is not yet the end of this chapter. There is still a bit more. Just wanna kill you in suspense._

The spotlight was on Sachiko. All of the students were shocked at what they hear of course except the four.

"So you are not kidding. I should have known that you took your threats seriously." Sachiko said.

She stopped using her alice to reveal her true self. The students jaw dropped at Mikan's appearance. If they thought that Sachiko was pretty, now they are thinking that Mikan is beautiful. Mikan used her wind alice and flew towards the stage.

"Greetings all students of Alice Academy. I am Mikan Sakura, president of this school. As you all knew, I am also Sachiko Fukosawa. As for my alice, I'll leave that to you to guess what they are. Good day." Mikan said then she removed her chocker.

One by one the students started to leave the auditorium but you could see them whispering with each other. The gang along with the principals is the only people left in the auditorium. Senri, Misaki and Tsubasa thought of coming closer to Mikan. Mikan saw them and shook her head.

'Don't come closer.' She mouthed to them smiling a little.

"Mikan" Natsume called her.

"Natsume" Mikan replied.

She went down from the stage and stood in front of Natsume.

"So there's no blackmail material now." Mikan said

Everyone is shocked at what they heard. They didn't know that Natsume blackmailed Mikan/Sachiko.

"Yes and there's no need for one. After all you are the person I hate the most." He said

"I know that you hate me so much. So wanna break up?" she asked

The gang was shocked at her question.

"Sachiko-san, no, I mean Mikan-san, I think that it is not necessary for the two of you to break up." Ruka said

"There's no point in staying in a relationship when there is hate." Mikan replied

"If that is what you want." Natsume said

"It is what you want." She said.

She went in the stage again and went near Kazu.

"You got what wanted." She whispered in his ears.

"I'll be going back to my room. Don't disturb me." Mikan told them then teleported herself into her room in her house.

As soon as she arrived there, she cried. She loved Natsume a lot and it hurts breaking up with him. Meanwhile in the auditorium, Natsume just looked where Mikan teleported then left the auditorium. He went towards the Sakura tree. It's where he first got jealous of Senri, where he blackmailed her and then kissed her and where he admitted that he loved her and now it is where he will cry because the girl that he loves and still loves left him because of hate.

**To be continued.**

_Tell me what you think about this chapter._


	20. Chapter 19

_I'm back. I would like to explain something first. Natsume hates the academy and since Mikan is part of the academy. He really doesn't hate her. He just hated her because she's the president of the very institution that he hates. Mikan, though, doesn't hate him. I hope that's all clear. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Hope you'll like this chapter._

**Chapter 19: Comfort and Decisions**

Mikan and Natsume both didn't attend school the next day. Natsume is just sitting in the Sakura tree and no one knows where Mikan is except for the principals. The students are still talking of what happened yesterday and they're quite in shock. They never expected her, Sachiko, to be a powerful person in the academy. The gang, on the other hand, is taking the situation seriously. They are angry at Mikan and at the same time understand her situation except of course, Senri, Misaki and Tsubasa. The three knew about Mikan all along considering that they were friends.

"I never expected her to be an important person." Anna said

"No one expected her to be." Yuu replied

"It's not like that she wanted to deceive all of you. She just wanna experience going to school like a normal person." Tsubasa said

"You knew that Sachiko is Mikan and that she is the president of this school?" Ruka asked

"Yeah. Senri, Tsubasa and I knew that fact. We are her friends when we were just children." Misaki replied

"How could you hide something this big from us!" Nonoko said

"We didn't want to hide this from all of you. We just couldn't say it." Tsubasa tried to explain

"Just tell us." Hotaru said

"Let's just tell them. There's no point in hiding it anyway." Senri said

He'd been quiet this whole conversation.

"You know that we just couldn't tell anybody about it." Tsubasa said

"I know that but don't you think that it's useless now. The damage was done and we can't do anything to undo it even if we want to do. Even if I wanted her to prevent from falling in love. What good will it does now? She fell in love with him even if she knew what the consequence is." Senri said

Tsubasa and Misaki just bowed down their heads. The gang is confused on what is going on. Even Koko is confused because he can't read the minds of Senri neither the minds of Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Just tell us what you are talking about." Koko said

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other and sighed. They knew that its best if they knew the reason why they couldn't tell Mikan's secret to anyone.

"We knew Mikan as I said before, when we were still young. She never lived like a normal child. Her parents died when she was just young and the principals were the ones who took care of her. She was always protected by the principals. Tsubasa and I just managed to be friends with her because of Senri. Anyway, we were her real friends but one day she left the academy to go to America. We still have contact with her but it was only minimal. We didn't know when she returned here. We were informed the day that she decided to study here and will be using a fake name. We knew that they wouldn't easily let her do what she wants and we were right. She was given ten rules to follow while studying here. Out of those rules, she managed to follow six. It was all good until she broke the tenth rule." Misaki narrated

"And what is the tenth rule?" Anna asked

"To not fall in love" Mikan answered.

When she entered the room, everyone looked at her and stopped chatting. Mikan heard Misaki telling a bit of her secret to them not that she minds.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa asked her

"Yeah. Do you mind if I talk to you, Senri?" Mikan asked

Senri just nodded and the two of them left the classroom. They went to the school garden. Only a few people knew about this place. So Mikan is sure that they would not be interrupted.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Senri asked

"I've been thinking." She began

"About what?"

She smiled but didn't answer his question.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" he asked

"Why do you asked?" she asked

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"Then answer my question"

"I knew that you really love Natsume and I know how much it hurts you to let him go."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Is it?"

"We are just not meant for each other."

"But you love him and he loves you. Isn't that enough?"

"Sometimes love isn't enough to survive a relationship. Sometimes you have to let go the person that you loves even though it's hard to do."

"But is that the right decision to let him go?"

"Whether it is the right decision or not, it's too late now to turn back the time"

"Even if you still love him?"

"It's because of my love for him that I have to let him go because there's only gonna be pain and suffering in this relationship."

There was silence.

"You know when you feel like you need someone to lean onto I'm still here." Senri said

Mikan hugged Senri and cried. Senri just hugged Mikan back and let her cry. She cried for awhile. After she is done, her eyes are a bit puffy.

"Feel any better?" he asked

"Much better. Thank you." She replied

"That's why I'm here." He said

She just smiled at him.

"I'm thinking of leaving for awhile." She said

"Where are you going?" he asked

"America. I decided that I need some time before I could face everyone again especially him. And also some time for myself."

"Mikan, I know that it's been hard for you. Love is something that you can never control but it's something worth having. I know that your heart is still with Natsume but always remember that I still love you and that is something that will never change."

"Senri"

"I know that it wouldn't change anything as of now. But I hope that your heart will belong with me one day and when that day come, I'll treasure you forever and will never let you go because you mean everything to me. You'll always have my heart."

Mikan didn't know what to say. Senri just smiled at her. He embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't think too much into it. I just wanted to let you know once again what I feel about you and hopefully this time I won't be rejected." He said

"Senri, I don't know what to say to you. I don't want to hurt you." She replied

"As I said, don't think too much. I'm not pressuring you to answer me right away. I'm willing to wait for you until you are ready to become mine. Because when you'll become mine, I'm gonna be the happiest man in the whole world because I have your love and that's what is important to me. You matter to me."

**To be continued.**

_The next chapter might be the last chapter for this story because I'm planning to right a sequel of this story and that will include the MikanXSenri pairing. I'm planning to pair Natsume with someone. I'm just not sure if it's gonna be an OC, Nobora or Luna. I'm gonna have a poll about that. Please visit my profile and vote._


	21. Chapter 20

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. This will be the final chapter for this story. Please look forward for the sequel. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you'll like this chapter._

**Chapter 20: Gone for Now**

It's been a week since Mikan told Senri that she planned to leave the academy to go to America. She already told the principals her plan to leave for a while. At first they didn't agree but she managed to convince them to let her go to America. And sadly today is her last day in Gakuen Alice for now. The week was a blurred for her. The rumors were still there but now she goes to class, even though her classmates don't treat her like they used too, it is fine for her. In the past she was treated like she was like dirt or nerd but now she was feared and hated by the students though they still give her some respect.

Its lunch time and Mikan is currently sitting in the tree branch of the Sakura tree. She's watching the students go by. She stayed like that until Natsume arrived.

"So what brought you here, Natsume?" Mikan asked

"This is my spot if you must know." Natsume replied as he sat down and read his manga.

She jumped down and sat next to Natsume. He, on the other hand, didn't mind her and continue reading his manga.

"Would you miss me if I'm gone?" Mikan asked him

He was surprised at her question but didn't mind it much.

"I don't know." He replied

"Is that so? Thanks for your answer, Natsume" She said standing up. She began walking away but stopped when he called her name.

"Mikan"

She turned around and smiled at Natsume before she said, "Goodbye". She then ran away. Natsume continued to watch her until she disappeared from his sight.

"Why are you saying goodbye Mikan?" he asked the wind

Mikan ran to the bear's house, where she found Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Hey, Mikan" Tsubasa greeted her.

"Hey." She greeted back

Mikan sat down in one of the chairs and Mr. Bear served her tea and cookies. Misaki and Tsubasa are observing her. They noticed that even though she is smiling, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Mikan do you have a problem?" Misaki asked

"No. I don't. I'm just thinking about my decisions that I chose." Mikan replied

"You should know that whatever your decision we fully support you." Tsubasa said

"Thanks. Well I better get going. Thanks for the tea and cookies Mr. Bear. So goodbye" she said then left.

They couldn't help but notice that the way she said goodbye is like she is saying goodbye for real like that they won't be seeing her for a long time.

"Did you notice that she said goodbye as if she is leaving?" Misaki asked

"Yes. I couldn't help but notice that. Hopefully she's not gonna leave us once again." Tsubasa said

"I hope you are right, Tsubasa. I hope you are." She said

Mikan then went to the classroom where she saw the gang. As she went near them, she could hear them talking about her.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Mikan?" Anna asked

"I'm pretty sure that we all noticed it." Hotaru replied

"She's right about that. I mean her behavior is a little odd." Koko said

"What do you think happened?" Nonoko asked

"Well it may possibly be the rumors about her." Yuu said

"That may be it but I'm not too sure about that." Ruka said

'I was being pretty obvious. Well, I guess it was my mistake since I was being careless.' Mikan thought

She greeted them in a distance that she is sure that she won't be obvious for eavesdropping.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she asked them

They were surprised to see her but only Hotaru and Ruka managed to do it.

"We were not talking about you." Anna said

"So you were talking about me." Mikan said

The gang sighed.

"So why are you talking about me?" she asked

"It's no big deal. We were just talking what a big surprise that you and Natsume are acting like friends even though after that break up saying that you hate each other." Hotaru lied.

Mikan, of course, knew that it was a lie.

"Well, we can't avoid each other forever and besides we decided to forget the hate and just be friends or at least act civil towards each other." Mikan answered.

It was true that they decided to be friends since they actually didn't hate each other but what they are to each other.

"Oh. I didn't hear that from Natsume." Ruka said

"I doubt that he tells you everything." She replied

Ruka blushed a little bit.

"Anyway, have you seen Senri?" she asked

"No. I mean not today." Anna replied

"He'll probably in the music room. I saw him there this morning." Koko replied

"Okay. Thanks." She replied

When Mikan is already at the door, she turned her back and said, "Goodbye" then walked away. The gang, who heard her, was curious why she even said it in the first place. Mikan went to the music room. When she is near, she could hear somebody playing the piano. She peaked at the door and saw Senri playing the piano. He is playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. After he finished, she clapped her hands as she went inside. Senri looked at Mikan then smiled.

"So why did you play that piece?" Mikan asked

"I have a feeling that you were listening. It's your favorite piece." He replied

"I see that you still remember that." She said

"How could I forget it? How could I forget anything that you like? Knowing what you like and dislikes is important. It's one requirement in loving you."

She blushed a little bit.

"So why are you here?" he asked her

"I just want to see you. I may not see you later." She answered

"Why? Are you leaving?"

"I'm just not feeling too well. I'm going back to my room. Goodbye."

Mikan then left Senri. She went to her room to get her luggage. She is scheduled to leave this afternoon. She met with the principals in the front of dormitory. Senri, on the other hand, is watching her leave through the shadows.

"Why are you doing this Mikan? Why do you always want to hurt me by not saying anything?" he asked.

The next day the whole school now knows that Mikan Sakura left the academy. The reason is not yet known to anyone. There are new rumors circulating about her departure but of course no one knew her real reason except one. Right now the whole gang is talking about her sudden departure.

"I felt it coming but I didn't expect it this soon." Misaki said

"So this must be the reason why she said goodbye." Anna said

"But why did she have to hide it?" Nonoko asked

They talked about it for awhile. Senri and Natsume were not participating in the conversation.

"I guess that you knew that she's leaving." Natsume said

"And I guess that you're the first person she said goodbye too." Senri said

"I don't know. But even if that is true, you are the last person to see her."

"I may be the last person to see her but that is much worse for I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"But I'm sure that she will be back."

"I know but she's gone for now."

**End**

_Thank you for the readers and the reviews. This may be the last chapter but don't worry there will be more to come. Once again, thank you._


End file.
